


She makes me need, she is my love

by ShipperificWings



Series: A very Starkgaryen Verse [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, JAB June, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: Title by Queen because I have ZERO imagination for naming one shotsSort off set in the Starkgaryen verse but you can read without reading the previous fics. Honestly, just an excuse to write for JAB June ;) ;) ;)





	She makes me need, she is my love

The wench and her annoying quest of Helping Sansa Pick The Perfect Wedding Dress™ had at first made him exasperated, as he strongly suspected it was an excuse she had to work herself to death, but he was such a nice boyfriend he had nodded along at every.single.one of Sansa´s ideas and what it meant for Brienne as she was co-planning with one of the two Jeynes (he couldn´t remember her last name) and Arya, which of course meant they never got any work done. The problem according to Arya was Sansa more of a Classical Princess and she was a Warrior Princess and Brienne was just too nice to deny any of them what they wanted, which resulted in them wearing pastel colors (that Arya detested) and hiring a Essosi rock band (that Sansa wasn´t ecstatic about); at the end Brienne had smiled smugly as the two had agreed that they could be nicer to the other if neither of the things happened, so Sansa had chosen blue as the color of the maidens and left the option to wear something other than a dress, as long as it was formal attire. The small glare that came with such statement hadn´t done anything to wipe Arya´s grin of her face.

And what had poor old Jaime done? Listen to Brienne venting, Sansa (who apparently had decided if Brienne loved him, she could look past him being a Lannister) venting, Arya cursing in essosi and glaring at him whenever she thought of Cersei and Jeyne II staring at him like he was the greatest pop star of Westeros.

It was a cruelty to endure it all. And then Brienne had been even crueler, by modeling her maid of honor gown at her apartment. It was actually a simply garment, but it was much shorter in her than it was on the tiny women resulting on a skirt that left very little of her legs to the imagination. She had bent over reaching for the shoes, wanting to practice how she`d walk and his heart had skip a beat in such a fast pace that he was thinking of maybe resting more, having less work and therefore less stress would surely make it less risky for him to have a heart attack right? All thoughts of doctors and retirement left his head as he glanced back at Brienne and then felt the familiar stirrings underneath his belt.

Brienne had lifted an eyebrow at him and dropped all pretenses by removing her clothing and hanging the dress carefully at the nearest hanger, and he knew she had only been careful because the damn dress was expensive and she hated to waste money.

“It seems I have another oath to fulfill. It`s been rising to attention ever since I wore that thin dress. Am I right?” Was it his lust filled mind or had the wench actually looked smug as she said that? She seemed to know what he was thinking and wasted no time by straddling him.

“Look at you, torturing your poor, old boyfriend with that dress and now mocking him when he´s vulnerable”.

“You disappoint me, ser. That phrase wasn´t even remotely filthy”. But the way she was biting her lip was filthy. 

“That´s...precisely why I`ll show you how dirty I can get, wench”. She put her lips on his pulse point and nibbled the skin of his neck, adding just enough pressure, the way she knew would make him shout if she added pressure lower with her expert fingers. He braced the sheets and kept quiet; she was already securing him firmly in place with her hands and he was so glad the room was soundproof, what they had was something he cared for so much that he had been careful to keep it between the two of them the way one did when something was important, when things felt right.

“I knew giving you that dictionary was a good idea”. She took him in, and soon only hips and the entanglement of the two were important after that.

***  
“Are you guys fine?” Tyrion asked innocently, his hand never leaving Tysha´s delicate hands.

“Yes, we just had an emergency coming here. Something wouldn´t stay in place and I needed Brienne to secure it”. Even Tysha did a double take at that. He breathed in. He meant to imply his tie wasn´t n place when they needed it to look perfect but some of last night events had made him speak a bit too enthusiastically. 

“I see. Did you guys also fell on your neck on your way here?” Tysha and Brienne turned a violent red and even Jaime could feel himself blushing ever so slightly.

“UGH. I don´t want to know!” exclaimed Sansa, thoroughly put out even when she had herself some interesting marks of a certain Tyrell brand.


End file.
